Ice's Cave
by The Cheshire Cat's Self
Summary: Jack is gone. No one knew why, not even Baby Tooth. No one knew where he went. years after his disappearance though, a report of an abnormal ice anomaly comes to the guardians. Did this have something to do with Jack? A/N First fic I do no own Rise of the Guardians in any way no matter what.(even if I really want to) One-Shot HAVE A COOKIE! (::) (it is not a dragon ball)


**A/N Hi first fic enjoy and all flames will be used to bake cookies. Enjoy! (::) You get a cookie too!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS IN ANY ASPECT I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND IF ANY OTHER IS LIKE THIS IT IS A COINCIDENCE. COOOKIESSSSSS!**

_Flash-back_

* * *

><p><em>North had called a meeting due to Manny saying that something was happening that involved the entire world. North had send off the lights just a few minutes ago and everyone but Jack was there. He was probably asleep or giving some kids a snow day. "Frostbite better be 'ere soon, I'm gettin' antsy. Do you even know what this is about North or is it just your 'belly' again?" Bunny asked.<em>

_"Man in Moon has something to say. Says involves entire world." North explained in his famous Russian accent._

_"Guys, Sandy is trying to tell us something," Tooth interrupted. It was true, Sandy stood there looking slightly pissed at his friends. Once all eyes were on him he inaudibly sighed and pointed to the hole in the ceiling where the moon was waiting patiently to talk._

_"Aren't we gonna wait for the kid?" asked the Pooka._

_"I guess not," North said. Everyone paid close attention to the moon waiting for it to tell them what was going on._

_The Man in Moon started to explain that the weather patterns everywhere where wrong. The guardians couldn't figure out what was happening but they had a few ideas. But they weren't expecting what they were about to hear. Jack was missing and he was also the cause of the weather malfunctions. The four were astonished by this. Wasn't Jack on their side? Was this just an honest mistake? As Manny further explained they found out that Jack was not able to use this amount power unless something bad had happened._

_At this point they all felt a magical surge of power. Power so great they could not pin point the exact location it was coming from. But it was familiar, all to familiar. It was Jack's magic. But this wasn't right, it was sad, not only sad but angry and guilty at the same time. Just as soon as it had happened, it stopped. What happened to Jack?_

* * *

><p><em>It had been months since that fateful meeting. The world eventually forgot about it but the Guardians did not and worst of all, Jack hadn't been found yet. The four went to Jamie and his friends to see if they knew anything but in the end they didn't. They said they would watch out for him though. Other magical beings also agreed to help them look but all the reports tended to end up with more questions than answers. <em>

_Soon two years pasted and they still hadn't found anything._

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Time<span>_

"I gather you all here today because very important report came in from Ground Hog. Says ice structure was in cave in Japan." the Wonder Guardian explained.

"Why is this related to Jack? Aren't caves normally cold and filled with ice?" Tooth asked. Baby Tooth now accompanies her to every meeting hoping to find out something about Jack. Sandman also formed a question mark over his head to show he was with Tooth on this one.

"This cave is not cold. It is hot. Any cold should not be."

They all knew what that meant. Jack had to be there.

They made plans to leave in an hour so they could get ready with weapons in case they had to fight someone keeping Jack prisoner, or worse, Jack himself. They all hoped that wasn't the case. Once the time came they were all suited up and ready to go. North had insisted on using his globes but refrained from the sled thinking it wouldn't be of much use, it would only get in the way. North took out a globe and whispered the name of the cave. He threw the glowing orb to the ground and a portal opened. The five, including Baby Tooth, stepped through.

On arrival they all began to sweat but dare not to shed their protective clothing. They venture deeper into the cave, no sounds of animals, people, magical beings, or anything but themselves could be heard, even for Bunny. Baby Tooth was the first to notice that it was becoming slightly cooler with every step. Soon everyone started to notice. They were getting close. They could see an opening emitting a blue glow that could only exist because of magic.

North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Baby Tooth all gasped at what was at the end of the beyond boiling temperature cave. This part of the cave not only was like early spring in temperature, but had a huge ice statue that was beautiful yet terrifying. They all were in fear, even if some didn't show it, walking through the iced room. At the center stood a tall, proud pillar of ice that had to have been nine feet thick. In the center, a white haired teen, with a blue hoodie the middle stained red, and staff could barely be made out. His face was that of pure peace, with eyes closed and a slight smile anyone could see he was happy with his life and the way he had lived it. Jack was gone. He had been for two years. But his power kept flowing keeping this place frozen.

Tooth started to sob along side Baby Tooth on the floor. North kneeled down to comfort her keeping his eyes closed to afraid to let his tears be shown. Bunny was simply staring at the form in the ice shocked and saddened beyond belief. Sandy, off to the side, was looking at something through the ice on the side. It was Pitch. He was filled with rage and worry evident on his face as he seemed to be yelling something. The direction of his view was Jack. Sandy could only think this was him trying to stop Jack from doing this. Sandy felt grateful to Jack but sadness all the same. The others soon noticed Sandman and immediately saw Pitch. They now felt just like Sandy. They knew Jack had given his life for them and the children. He was the ultimate guardian. No guardian had ever given their life for the children. Only him.

**_"Thank you Jack Frost for giving the ultimate sacrifice to not only the children but the entire world as well."_** Was the last thing the moon had said to Jack as he watched his fellow guardians for the last time as they discovered his final resting place and faded into air above their heads whispering,

"I'll see you guys soon. Make sure the kids always believe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN How was it? Did you cry? Should I make more stuff like this? Thanks for reading! HAVE A COOKIE! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


End file.
